


Underneath The Earth Lies A Body

by Bluez2776



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Catholic Billy Hargrove, Corpses, Gen, Gun Violence, Heavy Angst, Murder, Murder Mystery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-31 17:36:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19430821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluez2776/pseuds/Bluez2776
Summary: The dirt was quickly being shoved under his nails as he dug into the earth with all his strength. Every pull bringing up massive amounts of the soil in a desperate attempt to find the secrets buried there.He felt it. Something plastic-y and hard and at that same moment his heart broke in two. He had barely been digging for a few minutes and he already felt her. It was to late to stop the tears just like it was to late to stop the truth. In one final pull of the earth he unearthed the face of his mother.





	Underneath The Earth Lies A Body

**Author's Note:**

> This story was inspired by my recent re-watching of some old YouTube videos I had saved. There was this one channel that did horror skits and there was one called "Unknown Caller" by the channel BlackBoxTV. It was always my favorite so I basically re-purposed the story for my own uses. This story follows the same premise but obviously with different characters and a different outcome. I hope you enjoy it!

The dirt was quickly being shoved under his nails as he dug into the earth with all his strength. Every pull bringing up massive amounts of the soil in a desperate attempt to find the secrets buried there.

He felt it. Something plastic-y and hard and at that same moment his heart broke in two. He had barely been digging for a few minutes and he already felt her. It was to late to stop the tears just like it was to late to stop the truth. In one final pull of the earth he unearthed the face of his mother.She was covered in plastic and almost so decomposed he couldn't even tell it was her. He knew though, he knew that here, buried underneath the earth for all these years was the one person on this planet Billy ever gave a damn about. If he only knew, god he would have done things so much differently. He couldn't stop the sob that tore from his throat. His shoulders fell as his body hunched itself over the open grave. 

Neil used to take him out here to play baseball in this field, knowing she was buried under here. No place to put flowers, no place to visit, he should have known, should have questioned why Neil had never allowed him to visit her grave. And here she was, left without anyone to take care of her.

Billy had never felt so tired in his life, but somewhere in his heart he felt relief. Relief that his mother could now finally rest properly and in peace. He felt awful, cold and tired and dirty, but now he knew the truth.

The moon shone high and bright in the sky, reflecting off of the body bag. The tears had long since dried as he had stayed here with her for hours now. He knew he had to fix this. He would get her a proper grave, with a beautiful headstone and the flowers she loved so much. He didn't remember the names of the flowers but he wouldn't stop till he found them. He would go every week to visit and place fresh ones for her. He wouldn't leave her like this, rotting and alone. His mother loved graveyards, loved the beauty of them. Billy never understood her fascination with them but now he gets it. No one should be buried alone and forgotten. 

The soft sounds of footsteps behind him don't even register. The misery of the situation kept him occupied till his head is bashed in by something so hard it sends him sprawling into the grave he dug up. Before he could pull himself out there was a hand around his neck. That's when he saw the shine of his own blood on the gun in his own fathers hand. He had fallen deep into the hole where his mother lay only to stare up into the eyes of her murderer. Neil had the same fury behind his eyes he always did when staring at his son. This time it burned tenfold. 

The thoughts swam around in his head as he tried to pull all of them together. There was just to much information going though his mind right now and he couldn't process any of it fast enough. His head cracked to the side in an instant when the handle of pistol hit just below his left eye. It tore open his skin like paper and he could already feel the blood pouring down. The hand around his neck tightened and Billy instinctively wrapped his own hands around the one cutting off his air supply. 

He was at a complete disadvantage here, his legs couldn't do much for the rest of his body that lie on top of his mothers. His chest was completely curved into a U shape that matched the dug out hole and his vision was getting darker with every breath he couldn't take. 

"You ungrateful brat. I provided for you. Took care of you. But that wasn't enough for you huh? Always pushing at the boundaries. Disrespecting my authority." Every pause and the hand that held his throat grew tighter. "You just had to go looking didn't you?"

Billy tried to push him off, do something so he could breathe in the air he needed, but nothing helped. He had no leverage and he was losing strength fast. 

"Just like your whore of a mother." All of the anger, all of the fear and hatred and misery built up in Billy in that moment. Those words lit a fire in him that burned brighter than any anything a match could start. He wouldn't let his mother go without getting justice for what happened. 

"She was gonna run off in the middle of the night." Neil laughed but it was humorless. "We were always happy before you came along. You should be grateful I took care of you when she didn't. She would've abandoned you."

No, that wasn't true. What he does remember is her curly blond hair and her smile. The memories grew fuzzy around the edges but he would never forget her, no matter what Neil had tried to tell him. She had always cared for him, made sure he stayed safe when his dad went through his 'issues' as she called them. She would always take the beatings for him, telling him to close his eyes and pray until it was over. She gave him the pendant he still wears just to keep her close, and sometimes he still prays the pain away just like she did. 

"You think you know better than me? That you can just pick up and leave your family behind?" There was a long pause as Neil looked Billy in his eyes and didn't let up. "Then you can join her." One hand becomes two and Billy's bones creaked out in protest of the added pressure. He was going to die. 

Trying to think of anything he could do to save his life, he remembers the gun. It was stupid for Neil to bring it if he was just going to choke him to death instead. Then again this was Neil and direct confrontation was always 'manlier' As if when you were beating your wife it mattered. The only reason he probably brought the stupid thing was to make sure Billy wasn't able to pull one out himself. His forethought might just save his life tonight. He looked to his left, there it was, the gun itself lying abandoned and made a grab for it, barely reaching it as it lay above the shoddy grave but he still managing to pull it towards him. He refused to give up here, not now, Neil wouldn't get to kill both of them. 

"LOOK ME IN THE EYES! I WANT TO SEE YOUR LIFE DIE OUT. JUST LIKE YOUR PATHETIC MOTHERS DID." Spit hit Billy's face as he turned his head back towards Neil. He had to maneuver it without being found out. Billy twisted the weapon around carefully getting his left hand around the handle, still wet with blood and still warm from it's owners previous touch. He slowly moved it into position.

Without a second thought he pulled the trigger.

Billy gulped for air as the grip around his throat gave way as Neil's body slumped down on top of him. Blood drained from the hole in Neil's head onto Billy's chest and face as he lay coughing and trying to catch his breath. 

He knew he should feel scared, should feel terrified. Who knew where he was going to be able to go from here, maybe he would be on the lam forever. Maybe no one would ever come searching. It didn't matter now though. He could properly bury his mother. He gripped the pendant around his neck, worn from his touch, and prayed. 

The only thing Billy felt was peace, for the first time in year.

**Author's Note:**

> I know I still have some room to improve but I'm just happy to be writing again. While this isn't the first thing I've written since the writing bug has enchanted me again, it is the first piece that I've finished. I might write how Billy found out about what happened, but for now I'm fine leaving it completed as is. Thanks for reading!


End file.
